But I Didn't Get You Anything
by seriousish
Summary: Honey Lemon and GoGo get Hiro the same thing for his eighteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1

On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Hiro Hamada took a cab back to the Lucky Cat Cafe, sleeping in his old bed once again, eating hot wings once again, letting Aunt Cass fuss over him just like old times. The past four years had netted him a doctorate—the first of three, he planned—and an additional foot in height, but otherwise, not much had changed.

Sure, he occasionally saved the city from the Everwraith or had a team-up with Sunfire, but he didn't feel much different from the fourteen-year-old boy he'd been those first few months after Tadashi's death. He was confident, but he'd always been confident. He'd go for hours at a time not thinking about it, but then it was like he'd brushed a bruised arm against something. He'd think _gone._

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon called up the stairs, prompting Hiro to sit up in his bed. He still wore yesterday's clothes; when Honey came up, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, his rumpled jeans and wrinkled shirt screaming that they'd been slept in. "Oh, hey Hiro. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." He gave his neck a crack. "Guess you heard about Aunt Cass's famous birthday boy feasts?"

"Oh? No, I'm not here for any amount of bacon. Vegetarian." Grabbing the sliding door, which Hiro had left cracked last night for ventilation, she shifted it back and forth. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Mi casa es su casa."

Honey smiled at his knowledge of Spanish, one of the four languages he'd picked up his years at college. She came in, tip-toeing around like a giraffe on roller skates before seeing his room wasn't the pigsty she was used to from college boys. Then, confidently and smoothly, she bristled her way to sit down on the bed with him.

"So. Birthday selfie?" she asked, drawing out her phone.

Hiro knew there was no fighting her on this. He batted at his bedhead, trying to get it slightly presentable, then rubbed some crud from his eyes. "Why not?"

She pulled close to him, her warm cheek pressing into his light stubble. Even with his growth spurt, she still had a few inches on him. He felt her chin against his jaw when it jogged with her smile. He gave the camera a slightly weary grin and let himself be blinded by the flash. Honey typed out a quick caption before Instagramming it, then the phone disappeared into her purse once more.

"Eighteen!" Honey enthused. "Four _years. _It's crazy we've known each other so long. I mean, I know everything about you!"

"Not everything..."

"Oh, enough," she reiterated, pursing her lips and nestling her bird-like arms down into her lap, clearly sitting on several examples she had learned would be too awkward to share. Hiro conceded the point with a slight nod. She'd been there the first time he'd gotten drunk, babysitting him with Baymax until he'd gone through several rounds of recreational vomiting. "So, what're your B-day plans? Anything _exciting!?"_

"Nah. I think just a quiet day with Aunt Cass and Mochi. And you guys of course. Watch some movies, pack down some grub, maybe do a little work if the insomnia bug strikes again. Nothing major."

"Hiro, you're eighteen! You can drink! Buy a fish! Vote!"

"I couldn't buy a fish before?" Hiro wondered.

Honey shot up, twisting to the side. With her platform heels she towered over him, but her golden hair was so long that its ends fell down right into his line of sight. He watched it catch the light for a moment before meeting her eyes, even bigger behind the lens of her overwhelming glasses.

"Hiro, don't take this the wrong way, but I've noticed—you don't have much of a social life."

"I'm inventing robots! And saving the city! I mean, it's not like Fred or Wasabi get out much either."

Honey's lips quirked. _Yes, _Hiro could hear her thoughts, _hold them up as sterling examples of the well-adjusted. _"I... invent things and do Avengers stuff too. I'm still social!"

"I'm not sure having a hundred thousand Facebook friends counts."

"_Instagram, _Hiro. Only my grandma uses Facebook." Her long legs teetering again, Honey threw herself back down next to Hiro. "Be honest, Hiro. Do you have many friends who _don't _fight crime with you?"

"Of course I do!"

"And who aren't robots?"

Hiro's eyebrows shot up. "You don't like robots now?"

"They're a little obliged to like you, don't you think, since you built them?"

He sighed. "Okay. I get the point. If you want me to go with you to a party-"

"That's not it. Although I will let you know if I see anything come up on TwoSquared. Hiro, you're eighteen. And you've done a lot of great things and have a lot of people who care about you, but Hiro—have you ever been kissed?"

"I, uh—yeah, loads of times. I mean, I'm a superhero! Chicks dig that!"

_"Hiro..."_

"I mean, the helmet does kinda get in the way and... secret identity... but if I had to be kissed, I mean really _had to, _I could make that happen!"

She put her hand on his thigh, her touch the same as ever, tapering and delicate. "Alright, Hiro, alright. I'm a poor college student and I can't afford to really get you anything for your birthday, but... maybe this'll be alright."

There was suddenly something in Hiro's throat as he noticed how really nice Honey's lipstick looked. "Hey, hey, uh, you don't have to do that if you don't... want... to..."

Honey came at him, lips pursed, her motion slow and graceful for once. Hiro felt someone else, someone suave and cool, opening his mouth as their lips met, moving in simple counterpoint to the soft meeting of their skin. Honey's hand came up to his face—fingers slender and mild as they ran down his cheek.

His own hands very gently came up, hovering from her skirt to her cardigan until he was holding her face, doing the work of pulling them closer together for her, his tongue in her mouth now, hers in his, something hot and electric between them somewhere. Their chests met as they seemed to embrace, her small breasts against his slender musculature, his hands now on her back, feeling her birdlike bones through her clothes and skin. He felt hers on his shoulders, like she was holding on as he kept kissing her, kissing her, _kissing her..._

"I just got you a gift card," GoGo said.

Hiro found himself jumping back—his tongue out of Honey's mouth—to see GoGo in the doorway. She bumped the slider a ways open with her hips. "Tomago!"

"Yeah. Happy birthday. Nice work getting to first base."

Honey sprang up. "I have to go!" She wiped at her mouth with the back of her fist, horrified to find her lipstick smudged. "I'll see you at the Institute! And you, GoGo."

"I've never been kissed either, if you're wondering what to get _me _for Christmas," GoGo said sardonically.

Honey fled like she'd disturbed a beehive.

Hiro looked at GoGo. His lips felt wet. "It's okay if you got me a gift card."

"Now I feel a little weird. Clearly the accepted eighteenth birthday present is a tongue down the throat. And I thought you liked Olive Garden." She flashed a twenty-five-dollar gift card at him.

"I _do _like Olive Garden," he assured her; as always, Hiro was vaguely intimidated by GoGo while also vaguely wanting to please her.

She was a head shorter than Honey Lemon, but as if there were some ratio of girl-parts to be maintained, that height had gone into width. Her hips and thighs curved dangerously, packed with powerful muscle, as did the biceps of her svelte arms and—Hiro usually tried not to notice-her bust. Between the busted zipper of her leather half-jacket, a tight T-shirt turned her breasts into pointed beauties, made it obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

GoGo seemed to consider this, blowing a bubble from her ever-present gum, popping it, sucking it back between her dark lips. Her narrow eyes regarded him animatedly. "_I _love Olive Garden."

"Good. That's good. I could take you sometime-"

"I don't need a man to go to Olive Garden," she interrupted.

"I wasn't saying-"

"It's my gift card, though, so it'd make sense for you to use it on me. If you wanted to go to Olive Garden. You know... with someone."

Hiro was hopelessly confused and he didn't even like Olive Garden that much. "Okay."

GoGo gave her T-shirt a quick tug, making her breasts jut out. She saw how Hiro looked away. A cocky grin quirked her face. "If you don't like Olive Garden, you can just say so."

"I like Olive Garden!" he cried, exasperated.

"I don't believe you."

Hiro moved to get up off the bed. "_What are we even talking-"_

Moving fast and certain, GoGo was across the room, at his chest, shoving him back down. "I think I'll keep the gift card."

Hiro blinked, feeling like he'd suddenly heard a rattlesnake... rattle. "Okay."

"I'll get you something else for your eighteenth."

"You don't have to."

"Oh no, Hiro-" Her eyes regarded him more coolly than ever. "I want to."

And, with a cocky smile, she raised her shirt over her pink-tipped breasts, letting them jiggle freely in the air.

Hiro couldn't look away for all the tea in China. His paralyzed eyes flew all over her naked breasts as GoGo thrust them higher. He was staring so hard, she could almost feel his touch...

GoGo pulled her shirt back down. "Anyway, your weird mom's probably done making you breakfast now. If you hurry, you can beat off in the shower before your bacon get cold. Laters."

She disappeared out the door.

"I don't... in the shower..." Hiro said distantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro showered, shaved, and ate breakfast (and _nothing else_) before joining Honey and GoGo on the bus back to the university. Amazing, Hiro thought, how they'd saved the city a dozen times but still none of them could afford so much as a scooter.

For whatever reason, the bus was mostly deserted. Hiro sat in the back, Honey next to him, while GoGo sat in the middle of the bus. The moment she sat down, her head was against the window and she conked out with an obnoxious snore, barely drowned out by the noise of the bus's big diesel engine.

"So," Honey said after the initial jolt of motion, "is she going to tell?"

"Who? About what?"

Honey's big eyes took surprisingly little time to roll. "GoGo! About the kiss!"

"Oh, that."

"_That? _It was an hour ago! Your first kiss ever!"

"Yeah," Hiro said. "It was nice."

He stared out the window.

Honey elbowed him in the ribs. "_Well!?"_

"Oh, of course she's not going to tell, Honey. She's your friend, our friend. And besides, it's not like she even cares."

Honey was staring at him. She angrily adjusted some of her hair behind her headband. "She didn't kiss you, did she?"

"What? No, of course not! She's not even—we don't even-"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" Hiro fired back. "We kissed, _once, _and now you're acting like you're my girlfriend or something!"

And _that _was the kind of sentence Hiro instantly regretted.

Honey lowered her glasses, staring at him over the magenta rims. "I'm sorry, how many kisses would it take to be your girlfriend? Hypothetically speaking, since I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"It wasn't even-"

"Not that I _don't _want to be your girlfriend, I mean, not that anyone wouldn't want to be your girlfriend, _if they were a girl, _you're a really great guy!" Honey did not want to insult Hiro on his birthday, even if he was being _impossible. _"But if-"

"It wasn't a real kiss!" Hiro saw Honey huff in dismay. "I mean, it _was _a real kiss, but it was just platonic! I don't expect you to hop into bed with me or-" Another bad kind of sentence.

"It would be nice to be asked!"

"You want me to ask you to..."

Honey poked her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Well, clearly not. But you know what I mean."

Hiro laughed in her face. "Sorry, sorry—I would love to hop into bed with you."

"Thank you."

"And honestly, me and GoGo, we didn't kiss."

"_Thank you."_

"She just gave me a gift card to Olive Garden. Twenty-five dollars."

Honey's sudden smile fell. "So, does she expect you to take her there?"

"I doubt it... I could take the whole gang there..."

"No, twenty-five dollars, that's not enough for five people. Two entrees, appetizers, drinks, dessert, that comes out to about twenty-three dollars!"

Hiro blinked. "Does everyone love Olive Garden but me?"

"That was a great gift, Hiro. A wonderful gift. I should've gotten you something like that."

"It's just a gift card," Hiro assured her.

"She _spent money on you, _Hiro. Do you know how hard that is for a college student?"

"Really, I think she may have regifted me."

"Hiro, I'm taking back my gift!"

"You... can do that?"

"And getting you something better!"

"A fifty-dollar gift card to Olive Garden?"

As fast as ever, Honey Lemon unzipped his pants and drew out his cock.

Hiro had no idea how to react. He was sitting with his backpack on his knees, so Honey putting her hand in her lap went undetected, especially with no one sitting anywhere nearby. Still, he froze up. They were in public. There were people right outside the bus window, flying by as it went down its route. He almost wanted her to stop, but if he wanted her to stop, why had his dick gotten so hard, so fast?

The half-mast he'd sprouted being flashed by GoGo was now back with a vengeance, and Honey's soft small hand lightly gripping his cock was felt heavenly. It was the first time he'd been touched there by anyone but himself.

"Uh," Hiro said smartly. "Uhh. Uhh."

Honey tittered. She couldn't help but enjoy his reaction, seeing his eyes trying to bulge out of their sockets, his cock jerking in her hand like it was about to explode.

"Like my gift, huh?" Honey grinned.

Hiro sheepishly averted his eyes from her; down to her hand somehow wrapped around his rigid cock. "I like it a lot."

"You don't have to feel guilty about it, Hiro. If you like it, you like it."

"I like it," Hiro repeated. He didn't think he'd be able to say much else for a while. A long while.

"I'm your friend, Hiro." Her hand started a slow pump of his dick. Like she was a blind woman feeling it out. "I'm always here to help you. With anything you might need." Her hand pumped again, a little faster. Hiro let out a choked sigh. "Especially on your special day. With your boy-needs."

"Honey..." So he was able to say something.

"Your birthday-boy needs..." Faster, just a little bit faster. "Just relax, Hiro. I'll take care of you."

Hiro's head tilted back as Honey stroked up and down his shaft, at first skimming lightly over his hardening flesh, then tightening her grip. Almost involuntarily, Hiro's hips jerked up into the embrace of her fingers. Honey's mouth fell open as she realized he was fucking her fist, the naughty boy. But then, she was a naughty girl...

She wondered, suddenly, if he was thinking of GoGo. Cool, confident GoGo. She doubted it, but didn't care if he did. Wherever his thoughts were, his dick was in her hand. She'd like to see GoGo top that!

"Honey!" Hiro groaned.

It was just loud enough to wake GoGo.

Annoyed, she glanced back, not able to see much of the two over the seats. But in the reflection of the window glass, she could see a hard cock and a fast-traveling hand.

_Well, someone has the bigness, _GoGo thought to herself.

Honey agreed. Staring at Hiro's big dick, she was fascinated by how her hand pushed and pulled at his foreskin, how the color of his cockhead changed subtly and the veins in his shaft thrummed against her palm. She leaned down for a closer look and Hiro's eyes rolled back in his head, thinking she was about to go down on him. It was too much for his innocent young mind.

"I'm gonna come!" he whimpered.

Honey looked fearfully at the raging head of his cock, a bullet of precum in the slit, already spilling out into her stroking hand. She had a vision of herself after he came; cum all over her. "Don't come on my glasses!"

Hiro had seen enough porn to make an intuitive leap. "Then open your mouth!"

GoGo couldn't hear their whispering, but could see Honey Lemon open her mouth wide, push her tongue out, and fold it over her lower lip. _Honey Lemon sucks dicks, _GoGo thought in abject surprise. She might as well have been thinking about Mickey Mouse for all the sense it made.

Hiro held himself rigid, his back arched so that his prick shot above his loins, his backpack nearly falling off his knees and exposing them to the entire bus. His chin rested on his breastbone as he looked down at Honey's head, his throbbing cock just a few inches below it—_she was going to suck his cock._

His cum muscled powerfully out of his dick, spurting straight up over Honey's curled tongue and into her mouth. She moaned with joy, beating out shot after shot from him, taking it all in her mouth. GoGo saw everything in the reflection—his creamy seed rushing across the inch between the two, streamers of the stuff running over Honey's tongue, frothy ribbons coating her lips. She gulped and swallowed and Hiro poured more into her. And she milked him dry.

When he was done, his cock empty but still stubbornly hard, Honey looked up at him. She showed him her open mouth, all the cum she'd taken for him, neatly packed away between her lips. A strand of it even hung from her palate like a stalactite. He just had time to memorize the sight before she threw her head back and swallowed.

Prying her other hand off her skirt, Honey tucked him away again, zipped him up, and straightened up to the headrest. All was quiet, all was normal.

"_That _was yummier than Olive Garden," she said, and collapsed against his shoulder in a fit of giggles. He let her rest her head there the rest of the way to the institute.

All while GoGo quietly seethed.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't that GoGo didn't like Honey. Honey was great. A good friend, an awesome chick.

But Christ, was it annoying how she always got the guys. Without even trying! They took one look at her 'adorkable' act and her vintage fashion and they just lined up to let her be their Manic Pixie Dream Girl—if they didn't run screaming from GoGo first.

Because she dressed the way she liked and was tough and spoke her mind—just like Honey. So how come Honey hit some 'dude sweet spot,' had won some feminine etiquette lottery where her personality matched up perfectly with what guys were looking for? GoGo was _Asian, _for Christ's sake! What kind of world were they living in when an Asian girl couldn't even find a white guy to go out with her?

That evening she brooded all through the party they threw for Hiro; no one noticed since it wasn't so far off from her resting bitchface. But seeing Wasabi get Hiro a bonsai tree and Fred give him a first edition of Amazing Spider-Man 104, she realized what was really bothering her.

That basic bitch Honey Lemon had shown her up. Seeing her tits was supposed to blow Hiro's mind. Now, who gave a shit? He'd gotten some weak-ass head and that was going to be the big scoop of his eighteenth birthday. Honey probably hadn't even deep-throated him and he was still going to tell his grandkids about it. It just wasn't fair. It was downright un-American, really.

After cake, she grabbed Hiro by the arm and bodily pulled him away from the next party game. "We need to talk!"

"We do?" Hiro asked. "We can't just grunt at each other like usual?"

Down the hall, GoGo opened up a closet door, threw him in, then followed him. The door locked behind her. They were scrunched up a little tight with all of Wasabi's spare parts—he could build a whole second university, it seemed like—but there was enough space.

"What's with you and Honey?" GoGo demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? I saw her eat your dick, Hiro. She swallowed."

"Yeah, I was surprised by that too." Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I don't know what's going on with her, first she wanted to kiss me, then she got all jealous, then she ate my—then that happened. But, I really don't see how it's any of your business." He paused. "Wait, the two of you aren't...?"

He stared off into space, his pants suddenly growing tight.

GoGo snarled. He was probably thinking mostly of Honey, like GoGo wouldn't totally dom her.

"We're not! What about you? Are you dating Honey?"

"I don't know! No! No, not if you're not!"

She growled. Typical of Honey. So many men she could just grab one, put him to use, then toss him aside like used Kleenex. "So the two of you aren't dating?"

"I don't think so. If we are, she hasn't mentioned it."

"So you might be?"

"_I don't know! _What's a handjob mean? Is Olive Garden code for something?"

"But as of now, as far as you know, _and from what Honey Lemon has told you, _you are single?"

"Yes!" Hiro finished, exasperated.

GoGo smirked to herself. When the cat was away... "Well then, there's no reason you can't touch my boobs."

Even that simple sentence put a twinge through Hiro's cock. GoGo could've seen it from all the way across the room.

"And even less reason I can't touch you," she added throatily, reaching down to rub at the crotch of his pants. She felt his cock swelling. It was like she had a magic touch.

Her voice dropped huskily, every word bringing Hiro's shaky hands closer to her breasts, as if he were a robot responding slowly but surely to voice commands. "You can play with my tits. Feel them. Pull them. Squeeze them. _Suck them."_

Hiro's hands finally closed on GoGo's breasts, anointing them with the fresh sweat on his palms. He could feel their firmness. It was forbidden knowledge burning in his brain. _GoGo Tomago's breasts are firm. _And her nipples—he stroked them as if they were fragile. They got hard. _GoGo Tomago's nipples get hard FAST._

"Twist my nipples," GoGo said tersely, as if she were giving Hiro instructions she had already been forced to repeat twice. "Twist them. Pull them. _Hurt them."_

"But I don't want to hurt—"

"HURT THEM!" GoGo hissed, pressing down hard on his cock. He did as she said, twisting and pulling, making her mewl softly, rub her palm along his hardened cock. "Good boy. And now we take it out."

Hiro found himself cupping GoGo's breasts tightly as she fished his cock out of his pants. Like he was afraid she'd run off. But GoGo wasn't going anywhere. She lifted his prick free of his fly and gulped with delight, seeing the swollen cockhead even bigger than it had appeared in the bus window.

_Score one for the home team, _she thought, always having been annoyed on behalf of the male members of her race when people said Japanese men had small cocks. If that were the case, Hiro must've been the palest black guy in San Fransokyo.

She closed her fist around his manhood, stroking it, almost cooing over it. He kept toying with her cleavage like he was performing some arcane ritual, putting the utmost care into squeezing them and rubbing his hands over them.

"Nice cock," GoGo said, smacking her gum. "So, how'd you like feeling it in Honey Lemon's paw?"

"It was good," Hiro replied, eyes shut.

She pumped at his cock, stopped a half-second, pumped at his cock again. "Tell me about it. Say the words."

His voice became thick, strained. "I liked when she put her hand on my cock."

"What about when she _sucked _your cock?"

He groaned. "She didn't…"

"Typical. Such a tease. How about you stick this big shaft of yours in my mouth and we see how you like that?"

Hiro groaned louder. "That'd be good!"

"It sure would," GoGo said sardonically, falling to her knees.

The opening was far too narrow, but she tried to push her tongue into his cockhead anyway, the forceful pressure making Hiro groan instantly. She reamed the narrow slit with her tongue, cleaning it of precum, but wasn't satisfied by that. Instead she lapped hungrily at the collar of his cock, leaving Hiro gasping for air before sucking out the fresh precum she'd caused.

Moaning herself, she forced her lips down his prick, inching down the shaft without stopping until his cockhead probed the back of her throat. Then she racketed back and forth, pistoning his cock with her greedy mouth, pumping out saliva on every slurping bob. She showed no control in devouring his cock. Just a desire to suck, long and hard, to put every muscle she had in her throat and mouth to its best use. Not one inch of his cock went untouched by both lips and tongue.

Hiro groaned so loud, the noise seemed like a physical presence crowding into them in the cramped room. He put his hands on the back of his head; was shocked that she let him. In fact, she moaned encouragingly. Holding tight to both the sable-black hair and the streak of dyed violet in it, he began to push himself into her gullet.

"Early birthday present for you," he quipped. "Another inch to suck!"

She looked up, he thought with some admiration for his quip, and gobbled his cock even faster. Hiro felt the blunt closure of her throat again and again, as her bobbing up and down became a smooth glide for his cock between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She was gulping down spit and precum like they were Zima.

Then she used her hands. Kneaded his balls like they were dough, rattled them like marbles, made them stiff and hot and she held them in her palm and wouldn't let them go, even as her ricocheting sucking threatened to rip his shaft away from them. Spit-slick lips pounded at his cock, clung as tightly as they could to it while still moving up and down his hardness. Hiro bayed like an animal as his cock was stolen from sight, again and again, the room filled to the brim with her wet sucking, his desperate groans. Her pitching head, his big cock getting bigger.

She sucked his cock like it was the only thing she could breathe. Although it seemed like years to him, it barely took any time at all for Hiro to come.

Hiro staggered out of the closet on noodle-legs and was instantly stampeded by Honey Lemon. He just managed to get the door shut—slammed in GoGo's face—before she bulldozed him against it. "Hiro! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you drunk?"

Honey shook her head so hard that her hair slapped Hiro in the face. "No, no, no, I just had one of Fred's cocktails, just one."

"You know he's not a licensed bartender, right? I saw him put hot sauce in a highball once."

"Hiro, I've been thinking. We should date."

_Whoa, _Hiro thought. _GoGo wasn't kidding about running out of time to get a blowjob from her._

"Oh-kay…"

"Okay! Okay? Great! Yes, finally, I thought I was such a slut, swallowing your cum, but if I'm your girlfriend, it's totally fine!"

"I think you've unwittingly exposed a bit of a double standard…" Hiro really hoped she didn't want to consummate the relationship right away. He thought his balls must look like water balloons—before you turned the faucet on.

"Because I looked up how much, you know, an escort would charge to do that and it is just—" Honey rolled her eyes. "Enormous! You could make a down payment on a car for that much! The website has it listed as a fetish, can you believe that? I can't believe I got you such an exorbitant gift!"

"It's fine," Hiro told her. "Really. You're just that generous a person."

GoGo pushed on the closet door and Hiro pushed back, keeping it shut. He was not at all eager to have Honey figuring out what they'd been doing in there. Even tipsy, she was still a genius.

"But I don't want you to feel obligated to have to top that for my birthday, or for Christmas, or as my boyfriend."

"Maybe we should go on a date before we start calling ourselves—"

"You can just eat me out and we'll call it even."

"Eat you…"

Honey grabbed hold of her panties, excitedly wiggling them out from under her miniskirt and down her leggings. "Oh, I mean my vagina! Not my forearm or anything, _duh. _I forget sometimes you're a virgin!"

Grabbing the top of his head, she used her superior height to shove him to his knees like she was cramming more clothes into an overstuffed suitcase. Hiro found himself staring at a miniskirt that was just too mini to cover up what Honey wasn't wearing. It was a lot pinker than GoGo's… shaved. He wonder if she always did that or if it'd come with the decision to boyfriend him.

Then, Hiro looked either way down the hall, finding it blessedly clear of passersby. The party had stretched long into the night and it seemed everyone would be either there, having a good college time whether or not the founder of the feast was present, or asleep. But he really didn't want to test his luck, as crazy good as it had been that day already.

"Maybe we should do this in private," Hiro said, fancying that he could _hear _GoGo breathing inside the closet, like one of those bulls that blared steam out of its nostrils.

"No! I want the whole world to see! I have a great boyfriend! A boyfriend who eats pussy!" And, giggling somewhat manically, Honey zoomed her hips and pressed her cunt right into Hiro's face. "Lick it for me, boyfriend," she coaxed.

Hiro parted his lips. He stuck out his tongue. She tasted sweet. Big surprise. What really shocked Hiro was how she shuddered and moaned at the first touch of his tongue, like he was running an electric current through her. Like he was playing a musical instrument with it.

He played his teeth over her clit, Honey crying out in low, broken tones with every nook and cranny that rubbed against her stiff pink bud. Then, when he was sure he wasn't hurting her, and careful not to press on it too hard with his teeth, he caught it in his mouth and sucked hard. Honey trilled like a bird singing.

"Oh gosh, oh wow!" Honey cried, in-between gasps, "this is the best birthday present _ever!"_

* * *

><p>Trapped in the closet, only stopped from ruining Hiro's fun by the fact that it was his fucking <em>birthday, <em>GoGo kicked softly at a packaged mophead. And it sounded like Hiro was really good at eating pussy too. _She _should've been the one finding that out. She'd blown him, for fuck's sake, he should be blowing her back, not eating Honey out because she'd given him a measly _handy._

"Oh heckin' darn!" Honey virtually _barked _through the door. "You are the best at eating pussy! I wish I had a medal to give you! A ribbon! Some… thing… laminated!"

GoGo sighed and tugged at her shorts. If she was going to have to listen to Honey Lemon have an orgasm—assuming such a thing was detectible by human hearing and wouldn't _shatter glass_—she should at least try to enjoy herself.

GoGo grinned. _That _seemed like exactly the advice Honey herself would give her.

* * *

><p>Hiro put his hands on Honey Lemon's slim hips—slipped them down to her quivering thighs, up under her skirt where her ass subtly curved, a slope he lost his fingers in as her clit trembled in his mouth. She huffed, but not as loud as before, and as he kneaded her ass, he gave her clit a break to lick at her labia, finding it warm, wet, his tongue dragging over fresh moisture with every lap.<p>

When he tried to press his tongue inside her, he found her sex clenched tight. It caught hold of his tongue, tight as latex. Then seemed to pulse, right down his body to his cock, which was shockingly stiff again. In fact, it strained at Hiro's fly, throbbed with the idea of being back in Honey's hand, in her mouth, in GoGo's mouth, even inside her, truly _in _her…

"Oh geez!" Honey squealed, her hips beginning to rock with every tonguing twitch Hiro made between them. "I need a photo! _Foto!"_

Hiro looked up disbelievingly to find Honey's phone quick-drawn, the Yellow Submarine case pointed at him as she took a 'foto' of him with his tongue in her snatch. At least he was memorable, Hiro supposed. Then Honey put her hand in his scruffy hair and started humping his face, riding his flapping tongue like a bucking bronco, waving the smartphone around like she was at a rock concert and didn't have a lighter.

"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" Her belly heaving, her ass squirming in Hiro's hands as she shifted her weight, Honey tightened her grip on her smartphone hard enough to crack the case—bit her lip—went cross-eyed behind her glasses. "I'm coming!" she updated, Hiro tasting a sudden gush of flavor inside her, a clutching against his tongue as her sex quickened.

Knowing she might be sensitive, he took his lips away, brushing them into her carefully shorn pubic hair and kissing at the prickly skin there. His hands meandered down her legs, up her back, stroking her through her climax.

Honey seemed to be hyperventilating. Hiro had only seen her that excited about My Little Pony before. She swept a leg over his shoulder so that she was straddling his kneeling body, hands on his face making him crane his head slightly to be stuffed back against her cunt. "Don't _stop! _I can come again, if you keep doing it, I'll come again, _again and again and again, _just don't _stop, _suck me till my _brain falls out!"_

Hiro wondered if that hadn't happened two minutes again. He licked, but hearing her pant and moan, imagining it was his cock doing that instead of his mouth, was driving him up the wall. His penis felt three sizes too big for his pants.

As he kissed hungrily at her slit, he also undid his fly, wrestled his stiff manhood out of it. It felt like he was trying to pat his head and rub his belly at the same time, but he managed it. Then, sweet bliss as he rubbed at the needful hardness all up and down his shaft, making him coo into Honey's pussy as much as he licked at it.

Suddenly, Honey's shifting ass jerked away from his face, leaving him _lingusing _the air. "What are you doing!?" she demanded. He looked up to meet her eyes, staring down at him like his _least _favorite color was pink or something. "Stop! Don't do that!"

Hiro looked down at his cock in his hand. It was incriminating evidence. "I'm… sorry, I didn't know that it would bother you, I wasn't going to, I mean, I didn't mean to—"

"You can't come like that!" Honey insisted, as pedantic as she would explain the difference between robots and androids. "All over the floor like _Fred _or something!" Grabbing him by his lapels, she yanked him to his feet with surprising strength. "With a hard-on like that, you could take my virginity!"

"I could?"

"We could become sexually experienced together!"

"We…?"

"Right here!"

"Here?"

"Right now! We just need some privacy!"

And Honey threw open the closet door.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that smell?" Honey asked, pulling Hiro into the closet with her.

If she kept her hand on his dick, she would find out soon enough. "Uhh… cleaning fluid?" Hiro suggested.

Honey slapped her forehead, narrowly missing her glasses. "_Duh!"_

Hiro was shocked that the closet was empty and for a moment, he wondered if GoGo had escaped into a vent before remembering that this was real life, not a Marvel movie. _Mochi _would have a hard time getting through one of those vents. But _not _behind the door. Hiro looked briefly over his shoulder, seeing one very flushed, very _angry _Japanese woman wedged between the open door and the stopper on the wall.

Then Honey grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. He thought the purring sound she made had something to do with the fact that she tasted _herself _on him. Hiro was beginning to think that the yaoi manga he found on Honey's hard drive that one time hadn't really been for a school paper.

Then her soft hands were trembling on his face, her lips quivering inches from him. She gasped "I want you to _fuck me, _Hiro." She sounded like she couldn't quite believe she was saying the words herself. "I want you to… shove your big… your big _cock _inside me. Is that okay? Can we do that?"

Hiro thought of GoGo hidden behind the open door. He thought of the door opening out into the hallway, where anyone could pass at any moment. He thought of his cock going as deep into Honey's virgin sex as it had gone into GoGo's mouth.

"Absolutely," he said.

"_Yes!" _Honey cried, actually pumping her fist, then throwing the door shut for a measure of privacy. Fortunately, the room was too dark and she was far too preoccupied with him to notice GoGo, suddenly out in the open, her hand down her pants.

(She'd _clenched _hearing Honey Lemon say 'cock' in that breathy voice of hers.)

Hiro could barely see in the dark, but that just made it better, safer and more intoxicating all at once, hearing more than seeing Honey peel her sweater off, jogging her headband askew and making some of her golden hair flash in front of her face, lit by a line of light shining around the closed door. Her top, a paisley blouse with some indecipherable pattern on it, followed, and Hiro realized he should undress as well. Gingerly, he removed his shirt and Honey took off her bra, her nipples a pale pink when they met that narrow light.

_Damn, _Hiro thought in an appreciative whisper, before realizing it wasn't some internal monologue, but GoGo exclaiming behind him. Hiro froze. All but his cock, which gave a treacherous jerk. The thought of GoGo watching him with Honey was… kind of hot.

Honey Lemon dropped her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her leggings, which without the skirt looked more like stockings. Or maybe really long knee socks. It was Grade-A Zettai Ryouiki, somehow making the sight of Honey leaning back against a shelf and spreading her legs even hotter than it had any right to be.

"Please, do it now." The way her voice quibbled on the 'do,' Hiro thought she might've slipped back into being squeamish about actually cursing. "Do it before I change my mind."

Though Hiro was hardly breathing lest it somehow make Honey change her mind, he heard a voice a lot like Baymax's in his head, talking about how alcohol could lower inhibitions, impair judgment… "Honey, maybe… we should wait a bit." She looked more crestfallen than he had ever seen her. "The, uh, eating is one thing, but losing your virginity… and you've had a lot to drink… I wouldn't want you to… I mean… I mean you're really special, Honey, and your first time should be really, _really… _special."

_Pussy! _he heard GoGo cough, but that might've been just his imagination.

Honey blushed so hard that Hiro could even see it in the dark. "Hiro, it _will _be special. It would be special no matter when or where or how we did it, because however special I am, you're so very special too."

Hiro could _feel _GoGo rolling her eyes behind him.

"But," Honey added with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm not _that _drunk."

And grabbing him by the buckle on his belt, she hoisted him to her. He felt the shaft of his cock touch her pulsing cunt, sticking up too straight to go in, but she squealed in excitement none the less.

As mortifying as it'd been to sit through a lecture on sexual intercourse during a would-be school demonstration, trying to deactivate Baymax all the while, Hiro had learned a few things he would never, _ever _forget. He knew, to their mutual embarrassment, why Honey had bled a little between her legs after a particularly strenuous fight with X The Unknowable. Her hymen wouldn't be a problem. And as tight as she no doubt was, there was no way he could get her any wetter than she'd been after he'd gone down on her.

Moving carefully, stroking her face and petting her hair and even fixing her headband, he spoke soothingly into her ear. "Okay. Don't tense up. You're so wet, I'm gonna slide right in, but I'll still go nice and slow."

Honey smirked like she had ever since her first day on the team, taking orders from a fourteen-year-old boy genius. "Sir, yes sir," she said smartly.

He pulled his hips back, guided himself properly to her entrance, froze as the tip of his vibrating cockhead slid up to her sex. Honey closed her eyes, making a silent prayer that he wasn't too big for her. She _was _too tipsy to do the calculations without scratch paper, but it definitely looked like it would be impossible to fit all that cock into her tiny pussy. It lurched and moistened, steamy drops of precum smearing on her labia.

Hiro sighed blissfully. It felt like her sex was kissing his cock, sucking him in. He pushed forward, meeting no resistance. Then it was Honey Lemon's turn to sigh.

There was an ache in her pussy, and it got stronger and stronger as he came closer to her, pulled her deeper and deeper into his embrace. She wanted it. She wanted his big stiff cock inside her. She _had to have it _inside her, all the way inside her, her pussy felt so goddamn empty without a cock inside. Honey Lemon just knew this would be so, so good.

"Oh, yes," Hiro gasped, bringing an even brighter smile to Honey's face. Just the tip of him was inside her, and she was so tight and hot that his breath was just _gone. _He seemed stuck at the entrance, gently plying at her with shifts of his hips, pushing out and pulling in, but he never got any deeper.

"It's got to go in," Honey breathed, "It's just got to!"

"Put it in," GoGo whispered. Was she right in his ear or was he going crazy? "Shove it right in there—muscle it in. Make it _hurt. _Make her remember a fuck so good it _hurt._"

Saying crap that hot should've been illegal. And her voice sounded heavy. He wondered if a girl could get aroused, watching something like this…

Maybe she couldn't, but either way, the thought turned him on. His cock blazed. He needed inside Honey Lemon, _right now. _He pushed, not roughly, but definitely hard enough to make her feel it.

_Honey _breathed hard, feeling him battering his way into her, opening her up, stretching her out. It almost hurt, that funny feeling inside her, but somehow it didn't. It _sparked _and she didn't want him to stop, she wanted to feel all of him inside her, she wanted to be _fucked._

"Make it go in!" she begged him. "Make it go in!"

Teeth gritted, a sound welling up from deep in his throat, Hiro shoved forward with a violent lunge. He felt her cunt finally give way, let his cock shoot all the way into her, but still so _tight_—hot and tight, felt like it was trying to squeeze the cum right out of him. He left his cock in her, still, shuddering, pounding, the blood in his veins, pounding all throughout his body, in his skull, in his eyes, his fingers twitching, his cock _drumming _inside her like his whole body was going to fly apart. He wasn't a virgin anymore. And neither was she.

"Oh, shit, my pussy," Honey said in a shrill voice. With numb fingers, she just managed to take her phone from where it was holstered in her stockings. "My pussy is full of cock. I'm full of cock. Oh, Hiro, I'm full of _you!"_

And she snapped a picture, Hiro's groin flush against her own, the flash of her smartphone lighting up the room.

GoGo was leaning against the door, trying to get her fingers as deep in her cunt as Hiro's cock was in Honey's.

"Go… Go?" Honey shuddered, barely able to get the words out when they, and everything in her, was crammed in with Hiro's dick.

"I'm going!" Hiro replied, pushing in and out of her no matter how hard it was. "Does it feel alright?"

Between the tequila shots and the nine-inch dick, Honey could be forgiven for being easily distracted. "Mmm-huh, it feels really good, so good, it hurt a little, but now it feels _so good…" _Her eyes fell shut, her senses free to communicate nothing more than the slide of Hiro's cock into her hot sex, and the creamy tingle that set off throughout her lower body. No wonder GoGo talked about this so much.

GoGo… "What's GoGo doing here?"

"Her?" Hiro asked, equally as distracted. He was so focused on not hurting Honey now that he'd been fortunate enough to deflower her without causing her undue pain, he wasn't quite aware of what he was saying. "She was here when we came in."

"Oh," Honey nodded. "That makes sense_whyyyy _was she in here?"

"God, figure it out, blondie," GoGo interjected, rubbing her clit hard to get back into the groove. Twenty Questions was really throwing her off. "Why don't you _fuck _her already, Hiro?" She snarled: "Fuck her hard. Now that she's broken in, just _fuck that bitch _as hard as you can!"

Hiro was not in any mood to argue. Taking a deep breath, he went faster, harder into her sex, driving himself hard and find her resistance quickly dwindling to nothing. She welcomed him into her. She practically pulled him in.

"Oh em gee!" Honey cried jubilantly, long legs and arms spread out like a star atop Hiro's Christmas tree, glasses askew as she met Hiro's eyes. "I think your big cock's gonna finally put out the fire in my pussy!" Then she looked up at GoGo. "But seriously, what's she doing here?"

"God!" GoGo moaned, frustrated beyond belief. Just when she was getting into it, Honey had to turn into Honey. She put on a high-pitched parody of Honey's voice. "I'm just a poor college student, I couldn't get you anything for your birthday, would a blowjob be okay Mr. Barely Legal Superhero Gonna Look Like His Hot Dead Brother Someday?"

"I didn't blow him!" Honey protested even as her arms came up around Hiro's back, her long legs around his waist. She was wrapped all around Hiro now, almost possessively, digging her fingernails into his sweating, straining back. "And I don't sound like that!"

"Sorry, I'm bad at accents."

"I don't think you're sorry at all!"

Hiro was fucking Honey's tight pussy as fast as he could, her barely able to speak between her grunts and groans. On some subconscious level, he was aware of the two women fighting over him, and even for as enlightened a male as Hiro Hamada, there was only so much the ego could take.

And it felt so _good. _He hadn't known a pussy could feel so much better than a mouth, a hand, even a kiss. He focused on making Honey come before his balls gave in and burst. He didn't think more could be asked of him than that.

"Take it, bitch!" Gogo hissed, drawing up to Hiro's back, her chest actually brushing against Honey's hands as she stood on tiptoes to see over him, look down at his cock driving savagely into Honey's reamed-out cunt. "Make him cum, you worthless slut!"

Sharp, sweet thrills were dancing all over Honey's body, shooting out from her pussy like Hiro's dick completed a circuit. It was feeling better and better, but what felt best was slamming her pussy back against Hiro's thrusts.

GoGo reached down, groping Hiro's ass, feeling the muscles tense harder and harder as he thrust into Honey. "You love cock, don't you?" she demanded over Hiro's shoulder. "Dirty bitch! Say you love cock! Tell us how much you love it!"

"I love cock!" Honey screamed. Hiro's thrusts seemed to pump the words right out of her. She chanted, "I love cock! I love it! It feels so good I think my pussy's going to explode!"

Hiro drove his cock into Honey's pussy even harder, feeling his cockhead crash through her steamy folds, each lunge feeling better than the last. Her pussy got hotter every time he drove into her, wrapping itself around his cock, squeezing him rhythmically. Suddenly he felt GoGo grab him from behind, heaving breasts against his shoulder blades, hardened nipples pressing into his skin.

"Fuck the shit out of her! Split that little pussy open! _Fuck her to death!" _Kissing the straining blood vessels in Hiro's neck, her hand became a blur at her dripping pussy.

GoGo was shocked by her reaction to Honey Lemon's devirginalizing. At first, she had accepted witnessing it as the price she paid to get out of the supply closet without a bunch of awkward _feelings, _just passing time until Hiro took Honey from behind like all guys did. Then, seeing that huge prick drilling into Honey's virginity, she'd felt a certain eagerness. A part of her she'd been unaware had even existed now wanted Hiro to fuck Honey's little blonde brains out, fuck her until she begged for mercy.

And Hiro had almost done just that, but Honey's only pleas had been for more of his cock, and Hiro had supplied that like a natural. GoGo wondered what Hiro could do inside her own pussy…

"Oh, something's happening!" Honey moaned. "Hiro! My pussy's feeling like it's turning inside out! Oh, God, feels just like my Starkcorp Model 717 Dynamic Penetrator with Deluxe Anal Stimulation Balls, but how can your cock be doing thaaaaaaa-at-at-at…?"

Honey broke off her stammering with a shattered scream as she came and came, her pussy creaming furiously around Hiro's slamming cock, Hiro feeling it like millions of tiny fingers against his stiff cock. With a deep breath, he slammed himself home one more time, then his swollen balls had a chemical reaction going off inside them. Inside Honey, he helplessly blasted his cum from his cock.

GoGo was right behind him, practically feeling it leave his body. "Feel it shoot, Honey? Can you feel him _coming?"_

Honey's mouth fell open, mirroring the glasses that had nearly slipped off her nose. "YES!" she screeched, his hosing cock making her come even harder, so hard she nearly passed out, so hard her legs lanced straight out to either side of Hiro, GoGo's callused hands grabbing her slender calves to keep her from slipping free.

Hiro felt his own cum running out over his balls like it wanted to go home. "Condom! That's what I forgot!"

Honey's feet levered down, finally perching lifelessly on the floor. Honey adjusted her glasses on her face, her hand missing twice. Then she looked at GoGo, still hanging off Hiro's back. The crotch of her shorts was even darker than GoGo's usual attire. "So… what're you doing here?" she asked GoGo, wiping the drool off her chin.

GoGo was not such a hero that she could resist needling the sometimes annoying blonde. "I was swallowing his cum. Guess you started a trend. In case you were wondering why he's been getting it on with you all day, it's because he was so turned on from me. I showed him my tits. I let him feel me up. I even blew him."

Honey refocused on Hiro, trying to ignore the delicious shift of his deflating cock inside her. It made her want to whimper. "Hiro, are you telling me that you've seen GoGo's tits? That you've groped her? That your cock was in her mouth?"

"I can explain!" Hiro cried, though the only explanations that came to mind were _She has really nice tits, she has really nice tits, _and maybe _blowjobs are awesome. _

Honey pressed on, heedless of his excuses. _"And you never reciprocated?" _

"What?"

GoGo, who'd been expecting some nice drama to make up for missing The Real Housewives of Okinew York, was equally dumbfounded.

"She should be the one getting fucked right now!" Honey insisted, giving GoGo a magnanimous, apologetic smile. "Hiro, you had better get hard and get to loving her, right now!"

"I just came! Twice!"

"I think I could fix that," GoGo said, sharing a smile with Honey. Maybe blondie wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not doing it, he's like my best friend, I am not going to ask him for help getting laid!" GoGo flicked Hiro in the ear. "Oww!"

Anywhere else, that would've gone uncommented on, but since there were in Hiro's dorm room, Baymax inflated out of his charging station to give the three hastily-dressed students a quick scan.

"Hello again… Hiro," 'he' said in his stilted English. "And hello, ladies. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider. Ms. Lemon, I am detecting a great quantity of… semen in your system. You have no STDs, but the possibility of fertilization remains. Would you like a… 'morning-after' pill?"

Honey Lemon chuckled like he'd told a joke. "You're so awesome, Baymax."

Not parsing that reply, Baymax repeated himself in case she's misheard. "Would you like a—"

"Yes," GoGo interrupted, "she would."

A small opening irised open on Baymax's palm, dispensing a pill inside a tiny cup. From his other hand came another small cup and a quantity of water. He handed both to Honey. "Please take both of these, unless you are attempting to become pregnant. Consult with a family planning clinic about managing your birth control in a way that is right for you."

"Hey, Baymax," GoGo called, as Hiro looked mortified and Honey consumed the pill. "Hiro needs some lead in his pencil."

"I am not familiar with that slang."

"His cock's gone soft—"

"I am not familiar with that slang."

"He needs Viagra."

Baymax gave Hiro another scan. "Sex for recreational purposes can be a fun and safe activity for all involved, so long as both or more partners keep in mind that their intimacy should be… safe… sane… consensual…"

Hiro slapped his forehead. "You see? It's like talking about blowjobs with Mr. Rogers."

Baymax dispensed the little blue pill and another water cooler spike of H20. "Remember, the safest form of birth control is abstinence, but if you are going to engage in sexual intimacy, the male should wear a condom, while the female should be on whatever method of birth control is right for her. Unwanted pregnancies account for more than—"

"I am _beyond _satisfied with my care."

Baymax shuffled back to his charging station, where he deflated. Hiro took the pill.

Then he stood there. "So, uh, how long is this supposed to take?"

"I don't know, you're a teenage boy, you should be hard already," GoGo said. "You should be hard twenty-four-seven."

"I'm sorry, sometimes I _don't have an erection. _Maybe we should just…"

"Hiro," Honey said pleasantly, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Just because your penis isn't hard doesn't mean you can't…" She smiled knowingly. "Kiss GoGo. Like you kissed me."

GoGo stripped off her jacket like she was about to go into battle. "Go ahead, hotshot. Kiss me."

"I, uh…" He glanced at Honey, helpless. "_It's not like with you."_

"You can do it, Hiro. You're full of passion! Of Life! Just put your lips to hers. Show her how passionate she makes you."

"Yeah. Show me how passionate I make—" GoGo broke off, Hiro's lips suddenly jammed against hers.

The thought bubbled in her mind. _He's kissing me. I'M kissing HIM. _She went with it, wrapping her arms around his slender shoulders as his tongue entered her mouth. It didn't seem like enough. His lips grinding against hers, now she vaulted up onto him, wrapping her powerful thighs around his waist. Hiro staggered under her weight, nearly falling over before Honey caught him. He got his footing, his tongue hungrily delving past GoGo's lips as he fell upon her atop the bed.

"That's it, Hiro! Kiss her! Leave her breathless!" Honey Lemon knelt upon the bed beside them. "Rip her clothes away!"

GoGo squealed, almost laughing, as Hiro grabbed big fistfuls of her shirt and tugged in opposite directions. The gray fabric stretched, then gave way, tearing right down the middle.

"Oh my!" Honey's hands went to her mouth. "Her breaths are really _heaving!_"

"Shut up! They are not!" GoGo retorted. "I'm just breathing."

"Kiss them, Hiro. Kiss those wonderful breasts, the repository of her heart, her lungs, the very life of GoGo's that's so precious to you!"

Hiro stopped listening after being told to kiss them. They were well-formed, nicely sized. He had liked the slight contours of Honey's slim chest, but GoGo's breasts were well-built mounds, curves demanding his hands. He groped them, filling his hands, still kissing GoGo, before leaving her lips to mouth her nipples. She was panting when he finished with her mouth. Breathless.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" GoGo groaned, Hiro's hot mouth suddenly burning into her cleavage, catching her nipples with a tongue like glowing embers. And when he _sucked… _she squirmed her legs together, feeling her own wetness in her panties. Fucking nerds turning her on…

"Pull her pants away!" Honey urged. "She has to be totally bare before you! Then use your hands, feel how wet she is, how much she _needs you!"_

GoGo grunted as Hiro pulled away her shorts, her leggings, his lips returning to hers, his tongue… his _hands, _on her inner thighs, as clever and merciless as they would be working with tools, feeling her panties, feeling her hair, feeling the folds of her sex. She _moaned, _eyes wide in disbelief, looking at Hiro bent over her, tonguing her neck, at Honey next to them, hands locked in her skirt. Christ, she was having a threesome.

"Oh, Hiro," Honey gasped, as if beset by the same realization. "_You're ready!"_

Hiro captured GoGo's lips again, fingers curling inside her to the same beat as his tongue, nearly making her come before he jerked himself free of her, scrambled his cock out of his pants, pushed it to GoGo's dripping cunt.

"Slowly!" Honey cautioned. "Enter her like a temple. It's just like giving her a kiss, Hiro. You have to be gentle. You have to just… _touch _her."

GoGo couldn't believe she was getting off on this. Hiro ventured forward, touching her, then entering her, softly submitting himself to the torrid grip of her sex. Until his hips were dancing against hers, all they could feel the stir of his engorged cock inside her. GoGo's eyes met his with gleeful acceptance.

Hiro closed his eyes, just breathing as he stroked his manhood inside her slipping, sliding hold on him.

"Make love to him!" Honey gurgled to GoGo. "Return all his passion for you threefold! Make him come in submission to your… your pink-fringed love canal!"

GoGo was too excited to answer in words, but if she weren't, she would've mentioned how many romance novels Honey shouldn't be reading. As viciously as she would pedal a bike, play a sport, she worked her pelvis in a circle that tugged relentlessly at his cock. Her strong arms clutched his back, pulling his chest down against her breasts, while her voluptuous thighs tightened on his ribs and her ass rocked and worked, driving her sex up against the staccato rhythm of his throbbing cockhead.

"Don't stop kissing her!" Honey begged, pleaded. "Don't stop kissing those wonderful lips! Those wonderful, soft lips…" She stared at GoGo's breathy moans as Hiro fucked into her, lost to her words now, the rhythm set and locked in. Inexorably, Honey bent until she could feel GoGo's exhalations brushing against her lips. Then she was kissing GoGo, kissing her as Hiro fucked her.

GoGo took it in stride, wrapping one arm around Hiro's body, the other around Honey's. Honey was kissing her and Hiro was kissing Honey, impishly sucking at her pulse point, and GoGo's legs climbed higher up his descending body, until her hips were elevated, his prick seeming to force out her juices to trickle down the crack of her ass. She imagined Honey licking them up with the same slippery tongue that was currently inside her mouth, and like that her cunt exploded in orgasm. Convulsive tremors set fire to her body; she cried out into Honey's mouth with the sensation of Hiro's cock still hammering at her climax.

Then she felt his cock suck its way out of her sex, bobbing in the air as Hiro shifted over to mount Honey from behind, the blonde still kissing GoGo as Hiro flipped her skirt over her ass, yanked down her panties…

Honey stopped kissing her. GoGo opened her eyes and saw Hiro fitting his slippery cock under Honey's ass, then a tremor going through Honey as Hiro reclaimed his place inside her. He began thrusting, his rhythmic strokes pushing Honey's lips back to GoGo's.

"Big cock!" Honey moaned between kisses. "Big cock! Big cock!"

GoGo wondered if her eyes were rolling back in her head; she couldn't see through Honey's fogged-up glasses. "Fuck her hard, Hiro," GoGo urged, shakily aroused, by the sight of their coupling as much as by what Honey was doing to her. Hands in Honey's hair knocking away her hairband for good, GoGo had pulled Honey's clever mouth down to her breasts. She was enthusiastically vacuuming the tit Hiro had ignored. "Ream that pussy out! Shit, I can't wait until it's my turn again! You'd better fuck me just as good!"

"I'll have plenty left for you," Hiro promised with a red face. He had Honey's lower body pulled up to his crotch in a kneel, holding it still with his hands on her hips as he pumped into her.

Then even that wasn't enough for him. He fell on Honey again, jackhammering her into GoGo's body underneath. Honey's glasses finally flew off her body as she was wrenched back and forth. She barely managed to kiss GoGo once, twice, again. It seemed like the only thing that could distract her from Hiro's cock boring into her.

"Don't stop," GoGo told him. "Come inside her! Come with her! She deserves it!"

"Yes," Honey agreed, "yes!"

GoGo slapped Honey's ass as Hiro pushed himself harder. "Come in this ass! Come in this perfect little ass!"

"Yes!" Hiro gritted out.

GoGo reached past Honey and clawed wildly at Hiro's arched back as his cock locked into Honey's cunt, still only for a moment before it leapt, spurting cum bathing Honey's electric nerves, down to the deepest recess of her sex. Her juices mixed with his, forcing their way out past his hilted cock to spill over his balls, into the valley of her taut ass.

But Hiro wasn't done. He rolled Honey out of the way and crashed onto GoGo, thrusting into her so hard his balls slapped against her clenched asshole. There, she felt them swell, pulse once more. GoGo cried like a bitch as a steaming jet of his cum flooded her cunt, followed by load after load. Until he was streaming down her crotch, their joined bodies sticky and wet, but still there was more, _more. _And each time she felt him splash into her sex, she inundated his cock with another helping of her own juices.

Finally, it was over. Hiro rolled off GoGo, landing between her and Honey. Then, wordlessly, the three moved to form a comfortable symbiosis. Hiro sprawled on his back. Honey wrapped herself around Hiro's left arm, head on his chest. And GoGo beached herself almost entirely on Hiro's torso, leaving just a little room for where Honey's blonde head was cushioned. The three let out one loud, simultaneous sigh.

"I definitely know what I'm getting you for your nineteenth birthday," Honey said, eyes closed.

"A foursome?" Hiro replied, eyes closed.

"A fucking chastity belt," GoGo said. Eyes closed.

The door flew open with a spoken announcement of "Knock knock, bro!" from Fred. Hiro just had time to pull the comforter up to his chin, hiding GoGo and Honey as one misshapen lump along with him.

"Fred!" Hiro looked past him. "Wasabi! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to wish you one last happy birthday for the road, little dude. I know it's been tough and all… being a superhero. Losing your brother. Not getting any. Like, at all."

"Super tough," Wasabi agreed.

"So we thought we should get you a birthday present that'll make it all worthwhile. Hiro, _we're going to take your virginity."_

"Yup," Wasabi put in. "Super hot threesome."

"Are you…" Fred was taking off his shirt. "Serious?"

"Absolutely, man. It's what Tadashi would've wanted. That guy, man, he gave the _best _blowjobs."

"He took my anal virginity," Wasabi said, dropping his pants.

"Guys, guys!" Hiro said frantically. "I'm not gay!"

"What, seriously?"

"No!"

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

"Oh." Fred put his shirt back on. "Well, why didn't you just say so, man, that's kinda important information!"

"You're telling me?" Wasabi said. "My pants are off!" He pulled them up.

"Well, thought that counts and everything, right my man? Keep on, you know, being straight."

"Yeah." Wasabi tried to get his pants to stay up, which was easier said than done. "Sorry you couldn't have a super hot threesome, but I guess you'll just have to settle for being represented in all entertainment and not being killed for your sexuality."

"I will settle for that," Hiro said. "Bye!"

They closed the door behind them. Thank God.

Hiro pulled the comforter down. "Well, this explains a lot about today. Apparently, I'm the only game in town." He looked down at the girls for confirmation, only to find they'd both fallen asleep. It was looking like a good idea to Hiro as well. "The only game in town," he repeated, bracing his hands behind his head.

He lost consciousness in short order.

In sleep, GoGo's breasts cushioned her body, dangling close to Honey Lemon's mouth. After a couple hours of rubbing against Honey's cheek, a nipple slipped into her mouth. She sucked at it, a very Freudian dream playing behind her eyelids. Eventually, she began to chew.

"Oww!" GoGo said, rolling away so that she was stretched out on her back across Hiro, but still asleep. It hadn't been enough to wake her. Only to activate Baymax.

Scanning them, the robot deduced that all three were getting some much needed rest. He was not programmed to interrupt their sleep cycle for a nonemergency. So, deploying a hypospray from one finger, he injected them painlessly with the proper medication. More birth control for GoGo and Honey, just to be sure, and another dose of Viagra for Hiro to keep up with the hormones being produced by a very understandable dream.

As Hiro's body began to produce the most epic case of morning wood San Fransokyo had ever seen, the three slept on, Baymax waiting patiently to see if they were satisfied with their care.


End file.
